Alone
'''Alone '''is the 26th episode and the season 1 finale of Beware the Batman. Official Description When Alfred is taken hostage by Deathstroke in the Batcave, Batman must face him alone. Meanwhile, Harvey Dent reveals his true nature as Two-Face. Plot Having been thrown off the helicopter she was on, Katana lies unconscious until she manages to rouse herself awake. She spots the burning remains of the crashed helicopter and rushes towards it, finding Batman. Batman explains that the force of the crash threw him away from the fire, but his utility belt was torn off. Unbeknownst to him, Deathstroke has retrieved the belt and uses its navigation system to find the parked Batmobile. Activating it, Deathstroke discovers the location of the Batcave, and drives the Batmobile back to the Batcave to confront Alfred. Elsewhere, Anarky remarks to Dent that their enemy Batman and former colleague Deathstroke are now dead, but Dent coldly notes that it should have been by their hand. Batman contacts Alfred, who confirms that Dent's SCU forces have begun descending upon the building, which has become unstable due to the raging helicopter fire. Batman and Katana fight off the SCU forces and escape, only to find the Batmobile missing. Batman tries to call Alfred, but by this point Deathstroke has already defeated Alfred. Deathstroke orders Batman to come find him, alone. Despite Katana's protest that Deathstroke is setting an obvious trap, Batman drives off on Katana's motorcycle. Separately, Anarky muses that with Batman gone, no one will stand in the way of his and Dent's goal of seizing total control of Gotham. Dent agrees, but notes that his partnership was not referring to Anarky, and turns on him. Upon returning to Wayne Manor, Batman finds that Deathstroke has vandalized the place, including tossing a portrait of him and his parents into the fireplace. Taunting Batman all the way, Deathstroke has Batman wander into the obstacle course, where Batman is eventually subdued. Meanwhile, Katana contacts Barbara to join her, giving her a mask as Oracle, and reveals to have also rallied Metamorpho and Man-Bat for help. As Batman awakens, he finds himself trussed up and hung from one of the Batcave's moving platforms; Alfred has been tied to a chair, and explains that Deathstroke has disabled the Batcave elevator and underground entrance. Deathstroke begins a tirade about how Alfred ruined his life: from having him discharged from the CIA to reattempting to find him while he was a mercenary. Deathstroke claims that due to Alfred's past with MI6, he could no longer freely find mercenary work without his life being under threat once his clients knew of his previous affiliation with Alfred. Deathstroke insults Alfred for replacing him with a "spoiled rich boy", but Alfred remarks that Bruce's compassion and empathy makes him the better man. Angered, Deathstroke begins beating up Batman, knocking Alfred away as the butler begs him to stop. Despite his position, Alfred manages to activate the platform Batman is suspended from, allowing the Dark Knight to free himself. Batman engages Deathstroke in combat, eventually ending with Deathstroke plummeting into the cavern's depths. Batman attempts to reactivate the underground entrance, but is interrupted by Deathstroke attacking. Deathstroke activates a countdown to detonate the Batcave's supply of C4 that he planted all over the cave, which can only be deactivated via a 16-digit kill code keyed into a detonator. Batman prepares to defeat Deathstroke before the countdown runs out. Katana and the others arrive on the scene, having entered through the reactivated underground entrance. Upon seeing this, Deathstroke escapes, and Batman chases after him, declaring "He's mine." Dent chases Anarky through the building they're in, referring to himself in the plural form, noting that Anarky has become a liability and "they" no longer require him. Despite being cornered, Anarky realizes what is happening to Dent, and manages to pin Dent on an open windowsill, dangerously teetering over the edge. Before Anarky can kill Dent, Gordon arrives on the scene and disarms Anarky, forcing the caped villain to escape. Dent harshly rebuts Gordon's attempts to help, still referring to himself as "we", much to Gordon's confusion. As Batman fights Deathstroke in the upper levels of the Batcave, the others work at trying to stop the C4 explosion. Using the discarded detonator's frequency, Oracle locates the C4 planted around the cave, while Metamorpho retrieves them with Man-Bat flying him around. Deathstroke accidentally shoots at one of the C4 bombs he planted while trying to kill Batman, catching him an explosion that injures his eye. As Batman helps him up, Deathstroke gloats that Batman is too late; the C4 will blow up and kill everyone in the cave. However, Metamorpho picks up the gathered C4 explosives and uses his regenerating body to absorb the blast. Batman arrives with a defeated Deathstroke, declaring that Deathstroke is finished. Deathstroke agrees - although he lost, he still knows Batman's secret identity as Bruce Wayne. Batman confirms that once Deathstroke is handed over to the police, he will reveal Wayne's secret and ruin Batman forever. Hearing this, Alfred appeals to the other heroes for help, pointing out that Batman has assisted all of them before and they should help to maintain Batman's secrecy. Batman is unsure, but Alfred firmly states that "this isn't just about Batman, it's about Gotham". Alfred proposes to wipe Deathstroke's mind; Man-Bat recalls the chemical formula for an enzyme that can do just that, which Metamorpho synthesizes and fires at Deathstroke, erasing his memory of Batman's identity. Pleased, Katana notes that Batman is "back in business", but Batman corrects her; together, all of the assembled heroes can fight to protect Gotham. Far away, Anarky muses to himself over a simulated game of chess, with Batman and Katana as black pieces and himself as the white king. Anarky admits defeat to his adversary, knocking over the white king in checkmate, wondering what move Batman will do next... Characters Heroes * Batman * Katana * Alfred Pennyworth * Jim Gordon * Barbara Gordon * Metamorpho * Man-Bat Villains * Deathstroke * Anarky * Two Face Others Media Trivia * Batman forms the Outsiders for the first time. * Although his face is not revealed, Harvey Dent's transition to Two-Face is hinted in this episode. *The logo that Slade spray paints on a wall in the manor resembles the one from Batman: Beyond. *Anarky's chess set at the end of the episode features several characters from throughout the season. The villains are in white pieces, while the heroes and civilians are in black. Mistakes/Goofs/Errors * When Oracle puts on her mask, she doesn't remove her glasses first. (Most likely an oversight from the animators). Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Last Episode Category:Linda Cardellini Category:Batman